<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Were Zoomates!!! by Written_prose_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523349">They Were Zoomates!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things'>Written_prose_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, from a prompt on Tumblr, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still has to work from home during the quarantine. Isn't it enough that his roommate is driving him up the walls when Peggy makes him work with stupid Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 20 Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole quarantine situation had put Steve’s anxiety into overdrive. He’d already been stressing when the news of the disease spreading had started, but due to his hectic work schedule, Steve hadn’t been able to freak out as much as he was doing now.<br/>
Being stuck inside the house, without anything to do, allowed Steve to wring his hands and stress all he wanted. So much so, that his flatmate, Clint, would groan loudly whenever Steve tried to vent his feelings.</p><p>The first week after the notice to ‘work from home’ had been issued, Steve had barely done any work. He kept the T.V. on with the news channel running. He knew everything about the pandemic as it happened.</p><p>One evening, as Steve was sitting in the living room, Clint made his way towards the door.</p><p>“Hey- Dude, what-CLINT!” Steve looked stunned, “Where are you going?”</p><p>Clint turned around and rolled his eyes, “To the bodega. To get some stuff.”</p><p>Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before pointing at Clint’s outfit; he was wearing a jacket, an old pair of jeans with holes in it and a pair of sliders, “Like that??” Steve asked incredulously.</p><p>Clint shrugged, “It isn’t like anyone’s looking at me.”</p><p>Steve almost screamed, “That is not the point Clint!”</p><p>Before the argument could continue, he simply asked, “…What is it? What do you need?”</p><p>Clint shrugged, “Some toothpaste, and soap.”</p><p>Steve nodded, “I have some stocked up, take that for now. We’ll go out to get the necessities this weekend.”</p><p>Clint shrugged and made his way towards Steve’s room. Steve rolled his eyes, and flopped back onto the couch, trying not to think about the pandemic.</p><p>-----</p><p>By Day 14 of the self-imposed quarantine, Steve had officially been driven up the walls. He was thankful that Peggy had called him about work, which meant that Clint would leave him alone.</p><p>“Hey Steve, how have you been?” Peggy sounded genuinely concerned on the other end of the phone. The whole Coronavirus thing had made people care a lot more than usual.</p><p>“I’m good Peggy. How’s it going there?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I’m good. I called because I’ve got some work for you.” Peggy had never been one to beat around the bush.</p><p>“Yeah, what is it?” Steve asked.</p><p>“It’s a new pitch for Martha’s book.”</p><p>Martha Schneider was an upcoming novelist who specialized in thrillers and mysteries. She had been the first writer that Steve’s company had advertised, and a huge part of her fame was due to that fact.</p><p>“What do you mean a new pitch? Peggy, don’t stress about the quarantine too much, I think you’ve forgotten. We’re done with that project.” Steve asked.</p><p>“Actually, it’s for the audiobook,” Peggy replied.</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Steve asked, “Can’t it wait till we’re back in office?”</p><p>“Well, that’s exactly the point. Martha’s agent wants to have the audiobook out before the quarantine ends.”</p><p>That left Steve bewildered. The self-quarantine which previously felt never-ending now seemed constricting. And, <em>Martha’s agent</em>, Steve had never met the man, but aggravated Steve unnecessarily, with his disregard for planning and “take it as it comes” attitude. He even had a stupid alliteration name, Bucky Barnes.</p><p>“Peggy, what- how are they thinking of doing this? What’s the time frame? I don’t understand.”</p><p>Peggy sighed, “Steve, the quarantine is going to last for another three weeks. Bucky was thinking, we could hype the book on social media, considering everyone’s already there, then launch it.”</p><p>Steve spluttered, “B-But what about a release party? Contacting critics and reviewers and things? I’m sure, <em>Bucky</em> knows all that takes a lot of time.”</p><p>Peggy interrupted, “He doesn’t want any of that. Bucky was thinking such an on the spot release of new content for the hungry masses would get Maratha great reviews and popularity. Plus, Bucky already thought of-”</p><p>Steve couldn’t take it anymore, “Alright, Alright! Christ, don’t forget, I’m still the one who runs this show. I don’t need to keep hearing your <em>Bucky this </em>and <em>Bucky that.</em>”</p><p>Peggy snickered, “OOooh, someone’s jealous,” She spoke up, before Steve could interrupt, “Anyways, I’ve booked a meeting for you and Bucky at 10:30 a.m. tomorrow. Okay, bye.”</p><p>Steve interrupted, “Wait, Peggy! Why do I have to talk to him?”</p><p>Peggy replied, “Well, I’m actually heading back home tomorrow, and I’ll be on the train then, so I won’t be able to talk to him. It’s just for a day Steve, please. You just have to play nice for a day.”</p><p>Steve sighed, “Alright, fine. I’ll do it. ”</p><p>Peggy smiled on the other end of the line, “Thanks a lot, Steve.”</p><p>------</p><p>The next day Clint got up at the ass-crack of dawn, already bouncing around, waiting to go grocery shopping (which was highly unusual).<br/>
When Steve was aware enough, he made his way to the kitchen to get a snack before going out. Just then he got a message.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Unknown//</p>
  <p>Hey. I got your number from Peg. Is it okay if we shift the call to 8:45 instead of 10:30? I’ve got some other work as well. Thanks a lot... I know it’s kinda last moment. :)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Steve rested his head on his hand. His headache from Clint’s early morning tantrum hadn’t subsided, and stupid Bucky added himself to the mix. Also, what was with his message? No greeting? No specification of time? Slang-type? And an honest to god emoji? That too an old one?</p><p>Steve couldn’t wait to be done working with the idiot. He sighed and checked the time. It was already 8:15. That meant he’d have to send Clint out on his own, which was a separate headache altogether.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>Good Morning Bucky, would it be possible to shift the time back to 9:00 a.m.? I too have a few things that need to be taken care of. Thanks in advance.</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Steve was about to dig into his cereal when his phone vibrated again</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Bucky Barnes (Martha’s Agent)//</p>
  <p>OOohh, have you just woken up? Lmao that’s cool. Take as long as you’d like. ;)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Steve blinked at the text for a minute, before he realized what Bucky was implying. He threw his phone onto the table with a huff. That was really out of bounds.</p><p>He scarfed down his food before setting up his laptop and binder of Martha’s file on the living room coffee table. Then he went to get Clint, who was lazing around in his room.</p><p>As soon as Steve opened his door, Clint looked over, “Can we go now?”</p><p>Steve sighed, “Some work came up, you’ll have to go alone-”</p><p>Clint shouted even before the sentence was out of Steve’s mouth, “YESSSS-” he looked unsure when Steve levelled him with a cold gaze, before continuing in a whisper, “-sssss.”</p><p>Steve ignored him, “Okay, so I have a list of things you’re supposed to get, alright?”</p><p>Clint nodded, and Steve continued, “I’m going to need you to decide what you’re going to wear.”</p><p>Clint looked at Steve like he’d lost his mind, “Why?”</p><p>Steve folded his arms, “Because we’ll separate them from all your other clothes, and you can only wear them while going outside.”</p><p>Clint was about to whine, so Steve spoke over him, “You will wear a mask and gloves. And you will carry a sanitizer with you, okay?”</p><p>Clint nodded and went back to his room to change. Steve barely had time to breathe before his laptop came alive with a call from Bucky.</p><p>Steve sat on the floor in front of the laptop and accepted the call. At first, Bucky’s video was off, but he didn’t waste time in commenting Steve,</p><p>“So, you did use your time <em>productively</em>.”</p><p>Steve blinked before he realized the reference to the earlier implication. He saw himself in the video; he was red in the face from getting after Clint, and he hadn’t had time to sort out his horrible bedhead.</p><p>“N-No. That isn’t what happened- I wasn’t- Honestly Bucky, you shouldn’t talk about this during work. Also, your video is off.”</p><p>Steve didn’t expect Bucky to chuckle, “Yeah Doll, I know. I’m trying to get dressed.”</p><p>Steve was about to rant about inappropriate comments when he saw Clint trying to dash out of the apartment, “Buck-CLINT GET BACK HERE THIS MOMENT.” He got up and followed Clint till the door, “Where’s your mask? And your gloves? Wear. Them. Right. Now. Also, show me your sanitizer.”</p><p>Clint rolled his eyes as he complied, and then promptly walked out of the apartment. Steve walked back and sat down. He opened his binder before looking up into the most mesmerizing pair of eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>Steve realized Bucky had been speaking the entire time, when the man snapped his fingers in the video and asked more loudly, “Steve you there?”</p><p>Steve startled, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I’m still very sleepy.”</p><p>Steve found it incredibly irritating that Bucky’s eyes were only one of his amazing features. He couldn’t help but stare at the man’s face for the entire meeting.</p><p>Finally, when they decided to contact a few online platforms for adverts and had thrown some ideas at each other, Bucky decided to end the call. That’s when Steve’s eyes slid further down, he was surprised, “Bucky, wear a shirt!”</p><p>Bucky laughed a throaty laugh which made his face light up, “Moved your eyes away from my face, doll?”</p><p>Steve sputtered and wondered if he would be able to hold a normal conversation with Bucky.</p><p>Bucky smiled, “Calm down Stevie. We’ll talk tomorrow. Let me know how it goes.”</p><p>Steve nodded and left the video call. He planned on getting at least a few hours of sleep after that disaster of a work call. But his brain kept going back to the various nicknames Bucky had used for him through-out the call.</p><p>---</p><p>When Steve woke up, sunlight was trickling in through his window, which meant that he’d woken up in the late afternoon. Clint confirmed this for him when he started banging around in the kitchen, obviously hungry.</p><p>Steve rolled out of bed and took a shower, before getting out of his room. Clint was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of instant ramen, while some game show played on the tv.</p><p>He watched the game-show as he waited for his ramen to cook. Then, he picked up his bowl, his laptop and binder from the coffee table and went back to his room.</p><p>When he flipped open his binder, Steve realized he had barely taken any notes or ideas for the pitch for different social media platforms. He groaned and flopped onto the bed.</p><p>He opened his laptop and drafted an email to the different platforms as he ate his ramen. When he was done, Steve felt very unsure. He usually had notes from all his meeting to keep a track of all the ideas.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Steve texted the content of the email Bucky. Surprisingly, the man didn’t snark or get cocky. He pointed out the few ideas Steve had left out.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Steve and Bucky set up a video call and went over the result of their work from the previous day. Because everyone was working from home, neither Steve nor Bucky had received any concrete responses.</p><p>“Right. So, I guess we’ll talk tomorrow?” Steve asked.</p><p>Bucky looked slightly confused, “What? You’re leaving?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “But we aren’t doing any work?”</p><p>Bucky countered, “Well, it isn’t like you have anything else to do.”</p><p>Steve replied, “True. Then what do you suggest?”</p><p>This was the beginning to their unlikely friendship which Steve hadn’t expected. Over the next few days, Steve and Bucky called each other regularly.</p><p>---</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>Steeevvveee.</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>…what?</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>We’re doing a game night.</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>…how?</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>Over a zoom meeting…</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The game night was a regular feature for all the employees on Steve’s floor when they’d been locked into their conference room.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>I might have invited a few more people.</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>Who?</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>Well… just then one person actually.</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>WHo?</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>Bucky.</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>okay.</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>…okay. 7:00 p.m.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>That evening, a group of about 8 people played headshot, took online quizzes together, solved riddles and puzzles.</p><p>At the end of the night, the final game was supposed to be Charades, and everyone was divided into pairs.</p><p> Steve and Bucky got paired up, and the two of them won almost every round they played. They got all the losers to post embarrassing stories on Instagram in the end.</p><p>Later that night, as Steve loaded the dishwasher, he got a text from Peggy.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>You seem to have gotten along well with Bucky. Is there anything I should be aware of?</p>
  <p>//Steve Rogers//</p>
  <p>That we’ve become good friends.</p>
  <p>//Peggy//</p>
  <p>…</p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p>Steve called Bucky on a lazy afternoon with nothing better to do. Clint had decided to quarantine at his sister’s apartment, which was close-by. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Steve, but he couldn’t handle Steve’s anxiety all the time.</p><p>He’d promised to call Steve every day. But without the constant presence of an energetic person like Clint, Steve’s list of entertainment dwindled to almost nothing.</p><p>Bucky didn’t disappoint him, he picked up the call quickly and they spent a few hours talking about all kinds of stupid things, updating each other on their respective neighbours and other such things.</p><p>After a small silence, Bucky asked, “Do you want to play 20 questions?”</p><p>Steve replied, “Sure, why not. You first.”</p><p>Bucky asked, “Favourite colour?”</p><p>Steve looked bashful, “Don’t make fun of me, but I like red blue and white.”</p><p>Bucky genuinely tried to control his laughter, but he failed, “How are you real?”</p><p>Steve countered, “One question at a time. What’s your favourite sitcom from the 90s.”</p><p>They continued with the questions for a long time, Steve was sure they had passed the 20-question mark in the first 30 minutes.</p><p>Bucky asked, “Okay, serious question. What was your first impression of me?”</p><p>Steve quirked his eyebrow, “Before the video call or after?”</p><p>Bucky squawked, “The opinion changed?”</p><p>Steve explained, “Dude you were a pain in my ass since the day my firm assigned me Martha’s work. Of course, I didn’t like you, but then your good looks and sweet voice changed my opinion.”</p><p> Bucky chuckled, “Yes, that does regularly work in my favour.”</p><p>Steve laughed and Bucky continued, “But just to cement that good opinion, why don’t I take you out for dinner after all this is over?”</p><p>Steve stuttered, “Like – Like a d-date?”</p><p>Bucky smirked, “If you’ll let me?”</p><p>Steve, “Yes, of course. Don’t doubt that.”</p><p>Bucky smiled, “Alright then Stevie. Talk to you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I completely changed the course of the story. With whatever's going on in America right now, it felt kind of ignorant write a story and completely ignore the struggles of the individuals there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a long time before Steve and Bucky are finally able to go out, and it isn’t the kind of date they had planned.</p><p>It isn’t even a date really, they don’t have time for romance, slow kisses and small talk over dinner at a nice restaurant.</p><p>No, Steve and Bucky meet entirely on accident, when they run straight into each other trying to get away from the tear gas.</p><p>At first, they don’t even recognize each other, faces covered with masks and scarves, eyes burning from the gas. Being small and light-weight, Steve falls over when he gets unintentionally tackled by Bucky.</p><p>Bucky simply lifts him into a fireman’s carry and runs towards the medics that have been stationed at the mouth of the crossing.</p><p>The smoke doesn’t lift anywhere. The only silver lining is that it alerts Bucky and the protestors around him of a police car coming their way. They all hide in a back-alley, trying not to cough and holding wet clothes against their mouths.</p><p>Suddenly a door creaks open behind them and a hand tries to grab at them, “Hey, who are you?”</p><p>The unfortunate girl who the hand lands on, screams in fear and they all hear the police car reversing towards them.</p><p>A man comes out of the door, removing his hand from the girl’s shoulder, “Sorry, Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Come in quickly, get it. Come on.”</p><p>The other people rush in, but Bucky stands outside, not wanting to walk into a trap.</p><p>The man stares at him, his piercing blue eyes flashing in the smoke, tears welling up.</p><p>“Come on man, get in. I’m not trying anything bad. The police are coming, don’t you want to save your boyfriend?”</p><p>Bucky’s almost forgotten the extra weight on his shoulder. He jolts and walks in quickly. The man needs first-aid quickly.</p><p>Bucky would still have risked it if it had only been him at stake. He can’t drag another person to the precinct like that.</p><p>The other people sheltering in the house make way for Bucky who flips the man onto a couch so that he’s lying on his back.</p><p>He makes quick work of his clothes and puts them away. No one should stay in the same clothes after being tear-gassed.</p><p>The home-owner walks in a moment later, looking just a little frazzled.</p><p>“Hey guys, I have extra clothes for everyone, please take off your clothes as quickly as you can and take a shower. Don’t let the tear-gas residue stay on your skin.”</p><p>People start taking their clothes off and head towards the showers one by one, and the home-owner yells behind them, “Use cold water ONLY. Don’t use the hot water, it’ll open your pores.”</p><p>Next, he walks over to Bucky and the man and rips his scarf and mask away. Bucky’s heart stutters for a moment.</p><p>“…Steve?”</p><p>“Yeah, your boyfriend is very pretty. Let’s keep him that way. Come on help me out.”</p><p>The man grabs Steve’s legs while Bucky picks up his torso and they carry him towards the kitchen.</p><p>Bucky feels bad about setting Steve down on the cold granite-top counters in only his boxers, and he tries to get a few kitchen towels to put under him, but the guy holds him back.</p><p>“No, don’t do that. The chemicals will stick to his skin.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Bucky realizes that he should have listened better to all the medics at the protest so that he could help Steve more than what he’s doing right now.</p><p>The man takes out pieces of soft cotton cloth and soaks them in cold water before wiping Steve down. He tosses one to Bucky as well.</p><p>Steve starts waking up slowly as they wipe him down, groaning softly.</p><p>“…Buck?”</p><p>“Hiya Stevie.” Bucky tries to hide his worry under a soft smile.</p><p>“Hmm, my head hurts.” Steve closes his eyes and his head lolls to one side.</p><p>“Stevie. Steve, wake up.” Bucky pats his face softly, “Baby, wake up.”</p><p>“Hmm? What’re you doing ‘ere, Buck?”</p><p>“Keeping you safe, you absolute loser.”</p><p>Steve gives him a soft blissed-out smile in return, the kind that Bucky’s only seen through a screen till now.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Before Bucky can reply, Steve goes back to sleep again.</p><p>The man nods, “He’s good. I’m guessing he hit his head somewhere? Let him sleep it off. He’ll wake up soon. Why don’t you call his friends in the meantime?”</p><p>Bucky turns to the man, “How do you know all this?”</p><p>The man extends his hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Stephen Strange.”</p><p>Bucky shakes his hand, “Dr Strange, I’m Bucky.”</p><p>The doctor laughs softly, “I gathered.”</p><p>The doctor moves to the other end of the room to attend to everyone else’s needs and Bucky pulls out both of their phones.</p><p>Steve’s phone is locked, and Bucky doesn’t feel like using his thumb-print like that, so he ends up calling Peggy, their only common contact.</p><p>“Hey, Peggy?”</p><p>“Bucky? What’s wrong?” She sounds sleepy, like every word he utters is reaching her brain a second later than usual.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I have Steve with me.”</p><p>“Wha-? Bucky! Are you at the protest, too? The curfew was hours ago! Why’re you calling? Is Steve okay?”</p><p>“Calm down, Peggy,” Bucky adds a harsh edge to his voice. It won’t benefit anyone if Peggy starts hyperventilating when they can’t reach her.</p><p>Bucky speaks slowly, “Steve was hurt, okay? But he’s good now. We’re at a doctor’s house, everything is okay.”</p><p>Bucky knows that Peggy’s going to have a thousand questions.</p><p>“Which doctor is this? He isn’t going to call the cops, right? Do you need me to pick you up?”</p><p>Bucky tries to calm her down, “He’s a great guy, Peggy. You stay right where you are. Don’t come out, it’ll only cause problems for us all.”</p><p>Peggy sighs, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”</p><p>Bucky replies quickly, “It’s okay.” Bucky knows that she’s only trying to help, so he gives her another task to obsess over, “So I’ll text you our location and the details of what’s happened to Steve, please inform his family for me, I can’t access his phone.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Great. Thanks, Peggy, see you later.”</p><p>By the time Bucky’s sent all his important contacts and Peggy their important information, Steve starts waking up.</p><p>“Bucky?” This is the third time Steve’s been surprised to see him and Bucky gets scared about permanent brain damage and the sort.</p><p>But Steve’s next words calm him down, “I thought I was dreaming.”</p><p>Bucky gives him a snarky smile, “Don’t over-estimate yourself, Steve.”</p><p>The blond man smiles back dopily and Bucky can’t help himself. He curls up around Steve and rests his head on the smaller man’s shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Mmh, don’t do that, I’m boney, it’ll hurt.” Steve whines.</p><p>Bucky laughs and makes a bigger show of putting burrowing his head into Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>That’s how they fall asleep, curled up into each other like a pair of cats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their love story isn’t a fairytale by any means. Their love doesn’t fix everything wrong around them. The world still hurtles down its strange self-immolating path and they do their fair share in trying to fix it.</p><p>It’s up to the reader if they actually succeed or not.</p><p>It’s comforting to hear that they have a happily-ever-after, but that isn’t realistic.</p><p>No, the pair fight often. And it’s a whole process. But all their disagreements happen over the same thing, their love for the other half and their need to keep each other safe and sound.</p><p>In the end, that kind of love still counts as happily-ever-after for some people.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to get most of the medical information from verified sources on the internet. Sorry if there are any discrepancies. <br/>~WrittenP</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love some feedback. I'm <a href="https://written-prose-things.tumblr.com/">@Written-prose-things</a> on Tumblr.<br/>...Also, I'll only add the last chapter when the quarantine is over.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>